Star Cross
by Tara Kitaide
Summary: When and entergetic redhead comes to the soul society upon death, he finds himself falling for Renji but could Renji love him when hes still hung up over Ichigo? YAOI: RENJI X RENO ONE SIDED: ICHIGO X RENJI CROSS DEMENTIONAL PAIRING
1. Prologe

**Title:** Star Cross  
**Author:** Tara Kitaide  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action/Angst  
**Rating:** M for future yaoi scene.  
**Pairing:** Reno/Renji

**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war...  
**Summary:** When you die, its not really death, just the start of another life.  
**Warnings:** Lots of Violence, Yaoi, character death and...yeah, lots of yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach, however it owns me. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Prologue**

It was terrible.

The red head turned suddenly, his weapon at his side, ready to defend. He was met with the piercing green eyes of his enemy and held off his attack. Their weapons clashed, sending sparks flying. The Red head quickly pushed the long serrated sword back, sending its owner tumbling backwards a few steps.

His parter fought his own enemy close by, clearly being lead away from his friend. He shouted for him but was unheard.

"So you need your friend to help defeat little old me? Are the Turks really as strong as they say?"

The red head growled at his enemy's insult. He didn't answer but instead lunged forward, his weapon making contact with the others again. He Watched out of the corner of his eye as his friend fought harshly against his own enemy.

The bald man's weapon clashed against the other's ferociously. They exchanged blows while circling one another like a pack of wolves. Concerned with his friend's battle, he gazed over momentarily.

_Looks like he wont hold out much longer..._

It was true, The poor Red head's condition was far from fine. His arm bled profusely from his shoulder from where is was slashed moments ago. His black suit and white shirt were splattered and stained with blood, mostly his. Several smaller nicks and scratches were all over his face, arms, chest. He breathed heavily as he clutched to his weapon, fending off the silver haired bastard's attacks.

"Your wide open!"

The bald man was quickly snapped out his thoughts as a his enemy lunged for him, slicing his right side.

The red head watched in horror as his partner was struck. "Rude!" He called and turned to help his stricken comrade.

Wrong move.

Forgetting about his enemy, the red head turned his back just as it was pierced through by his enemy's sword. He gasped in pain as the cold metal pushed its way out into the other end of his chest. He gagged, couching up blood, his head pounding.

The sword withdrew, readying for the final strike. The Red head fell to his knees, gasping, huffing, surprised by the painful sensation that engulfed his body. He fell to the ground, face down.

He was going to die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, well! This certinaly does leave yall quite a bit to think about! Sorry if I may mix up some of my southern accent in my writing. This isn't my first fan fiction but its my first time posting here! I'm actually quite excited. To be honest, I know very little about Final Fantasy Seven. Sure, I played the game and all but there is still some things I yet to come to understand. So, basically what I'm trying to say, is please help me anyway you can. Hope you like the Prologue. Its a bit obvious as to who our red head is but for those of you who haven't figured it out, I'll leave you to figure it out yourself! Well, tootles! Please review! I would much appreciate it!


	2. Encounters

**Title: **Star Cross

**Author: **Tara Kitaide

**Genre: **Humor/Romance/Action/Angst

**Rating: **M for future Yaoi scenes.

**Pairing: **Renji/Reno

**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war...

**Summary:** Death is not death. "The end" doesn't always mean just that. Its the start of a new life, a new beginning.

**Warnings: **Lots of violence, yaoi, character death, and...yeah, yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or FF7no matter how much I wish I did.

**Distribution: **Too lazy to post anywhere else.

**Chapter 1**

Encounters

Renji sat quietly outside the fourth company relief station. He watched the zin garden as the wind whisked through the cherry trees. The breeze fluttered past him, ruffling his capitan robes and blowing his hair gently. He sighed. Sense becoming capitan of the fifth company, he had been pounded with paper work and reports that had been neglected by their previous capitan. It was quiet moments like this that he came to enjoy the most and now realized why his previous capitan, Byakuya Kuchiki, came to enjoy them so much.

Renji stood from the bench on which he sat and walked around swiftly. He liked the way his coat fluttered behind him, the drag and slight tug at his shoulders reminded him constantly of his rank. Hinamori had resigned from her position as vice capitan of his company. When asked why, she wouldn't give him an answer. The poor girl had been struggling before but now that the war was over, now that Aizen was gone, she seemed to dwell more heavily on Aizen's absence.

"I hope shes doing all right..." He muttered seemingly to no one. He continued his pacing around the garden, examining the colorful cherry blossoms and ocationaly stopping to breath in their sent.

"_Shes with the white haired brat now, isn't she?"_

Renji wasn't surprised, but not all too pleased at the voice that invaded his conscious. He sighed as the nue remained silent, waiting for him to continue their conversation.

"If you mean Hitsugaya-Taichou then yes." He said aloud. No one was around to hear him and it wasn't like anyone could hear the nue's responses anyway. Besides, when you talk through thoughts, sometimes it can get tiresome and confusing, not to mention frustrating.

"_Whats with the formality? Even though your a capitan now, Renji, that doesn't mean you have to be all formal and stuck up like one."_ Renji heard the nue snort before yawning and turning over.

"Shut up." He growled. "I'll talk however I want." The nue snorted again at this before switching into a more comfortable position. "Besides, I'm a capitan now. I have to at least behave properly as such."

"_There you go again..."_ The nue sighed.

"There what goes again?!" Renji snapped, this time raising his voice.

"_You. You've been starting to act less and less like yourself lately, Renji. Believe me, I would know. You always seem too caught up in work or too busy fighting hallows or something or another. When was the last time you went out with Ikkaku and the others and been drinking? When was the last time you let yourself get close to someone?"_

Renji sighed at this. He stopped and leaned his forehead against a cherry tree, letting Zabimaru's words sink in. He _had_ tried to get close to someone. He _had_ fell in love but it was all one sided and soon his feelings were rejected, tossed by the owner and pushed aside.

"Do you really think any of the other capitans ever have time or the leisure to think about that? I have to work hard or else-"

"_Your still hung up about Ichigo, aren't you?"_ Renji was surprised by this sudden interruption in his speech. He growled, upset by the sudden realization that began to surface again. It was true, he had loved Ichigo. Part of him still did. He just refused to accept those feelings. Ichigo loved Rukia and Rukia was...

"_I understand you not wanting to think about it. It hurts, I know, but you need to get over it and move on! Renji, your not-"_

"What do you care?!"

"_Renji, I do care!"_

"So much for me not sounding like myself! Listen to you!"

"_Oh, so I'm not aloud to care about you now?"_

"I never said that and you know it!"

By now, Renji was fuming with hate and anger. His fists began to shake as he resisted the urge to punch blindly through the air. He began to walk steadily around again, this time to cool his head. Another breeze blew by him and he stopped to feel it, the cherry blossoms falling like rain around him. A single peddle landed softly on his cheek, caressing it. He felt Zabimaru sigh and stop his previous activity.

"_I'm Sorry."_

"Don't be, Its my fault too." Renji stood silently for a moment, the wind rushing past him. He ran a hand over his Crimson hair and sighed. Ichigo _was_ the problem. He knew that full well but couldn't bring himself to accept his feelings for the man. When he confronted Ichigo with the issue, he was merely pushed aside. Ichigo still loved Rukia but she was gone. Was it so wrong for him to hate Ichigo for loving a ghost? For loving someone even though he knew he could never have them? Renji felt as the wind stopped. He sighed.

"I always chase after things that are just beyond my reach..."

As Renji's voice trailed off, something caught the corner of his eye. Although the wind stopped blowing, one of the large bushes that grew against the wall still rustled. Curious, he cautiously walked toward the shrubbery.

"Hello?"

Renji wrestled with the plant to move its many branches back to peak at the small gap between the wall and plant. "Damn thing..." he muttered as he leaned over the bush. There was a groan and whimper and it was a moment before Renji could realize it wasn't coming from him. He gasped.

Behind and under the bush lay a boy with matted red hair and several sword wounds through out his body. One, that Renji noticed immediately, was a rather large wound to the back that went all the way through to his chest.

"H-Hey!" Renji made hast to pull the boy up and out of the small space, careful of his wounds. When he lifted the boy up and turned him over, he realized he was actually not a a boy at all. He in fact, looked no older than Renji, in looks of course. He may have been unconscious but his face wrenched in pain. Renji wiped the blood away from the injured man's eyes as he made his way hastily towards the fourth division relief station.

"You'll be alright! I'll get Unohana-Taichou to fix you up! Just wait!" Renji spoke even though he knew the man in his arms couldn't hear him.

Renji tried hard not to shake him around. His wounds were bad enough as it was and his skin was pail, loosing warmth. His nails and fingers were losing turning purple and loosing color due to poor circulation and lack of oxygen.

_This is bad..._ Renji thought to himself.

_Don't know who this kid is, but what ever happened, he sure did get knocked around pretty bad..._

Renji was opening the door to enter the building when the man in his arms groaned and winced in pain. Renji stopped, looking down at the poor man. His lips parted, as if to speak but nothing came out. He gave struggled moans and cries before coughing, hacking up blood and letting it run down his chin.

"Rude..."

Renji jumped a little at the man's barely audible voice. It sounded like he was calling someones name rather than calling someone a name.

"Don't try to speak." Renji whispered softly. "Don't worry. We'll fix you then find out whats going on." Renji continued into the building, stepping onto the hard wood floors and taking off, shouting for Unohana.

_I won't let you die._

--------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter one! I know this is pretty short but its two and a half pages on OpenOffice writer so don't complain! I really want Microsoft Word on this computer though. Damn thing doesn't even check my grammer and believe it or not, this thing don't even got all the damn words in it! I'll write a word, letter for letter outta the dictionary and it will still say its wrong! Well, I guess I can't complain too much. Better than Note pad. Back to the story though, Sorry to all the reno fans out there. I love Reno, don't get me wrong! But he has to be able to get to Renji some how!

I had some of my friends askin'; "In the prologue, was that Sepheroth who killed Reno?". Well, this was the initial idea. Remember, I don't know too much 'bout FF7 so yer just gonna have to work with me here. Reading over it, I had a thought and here it is; Why would Sepheroth be fighting Reno? Guess I should watch the anime too (If I could find it). First review I ever got on here was some dude calling this a fag fiction. First I was kinda mad, then I remembered everyone is entitled to their own opinion and became understanding, but now I'm all depressed and emo. I think I need a taco...and a hug... yeah, a nice, big, deep, long hug... from Renji...

**PS:** Sorry! I got kinda lazy from the "Cautiously made his way towards the shrubbery" part and on.


	3. Memories

**Title:** Star Cross

**Author:** Tara-Kitaide

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Action/Angst

**Rating:** M for future yaoi

**Pairing:** Reno/Renji

**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war...

**Summary:** Death is not death. "The end doesn't always mean just that. Its the start of a new life, a new beginning.

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, yaoi, character death and... yeah, yaoi

**Disclaimer:** No mater how hard I wished, I would never be able to own Bleach or FF7.

**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Chapter 2**

Memories

It felt like forever...

Renji sat patiently outside the room in which the redhead victim he had found only hours earlier was held. He kept his gaze to the ground, following the cracks and patterns in the floor to pass the time. Inside, he could hear Unohana-Taichou and Hanataro work hastily to kept the poor man alive. He sighed.

"_Its not your fault, Renji."_

"I know." Renji muttered. "I just wish I could be more of a help."

They both were silent for several moments until a chime went off, startling them both. Renji looked up at the small wall clock that hung across from him. Seven o' clock. That late already?

"_I don't want to fight with you Renji, but just listen to me. Please don't blame yourself over this and dwell on it, okay? Theres nothing you could have done, its not your fault. Besides, it isn't necessarily the nicest place in here when your in another of your depression stages."_

Renji listened to see if the nue planed on continuing. Zabimaru lay down and sighed deeply but it didn't look like he planed on saying anymore.

"Your right. I'm sorry." Renji continued to stare at the ground in silence. Memories of the war started flooding his mind. He remembered seeing Rukia lay dead on the floor, Ichigo's sword covered in her blood. He remember the smug look on that Aizen bastards face, Ichigo lunging at Aizen while Renji rushed to Rukia. By the time Renji arrived, Rukia was already too far gone to be brought back. Then Rukia's dieing words seemed to fill his heart.

_Take care of Ichigo..._

How could he do that when He couldn't even get near him? No one could. It wasn't Ichigo's fault Rukia was dead. He was tricked by Aizen, plain and simple but he still insisted it was. Ichigo had become as cold and distant as his former Capitan, probably even more. Even if Ichigo wasn't so cold, what could he do? He and Ichigo hadn't spoken sense a month ago, that being when Renji confessed his feelings. Ichigo probably hated him now or found him disgusting.

"I don't think I'd be able to handle that..."

As Renji's voice began to break off, the door to the beaten redhead's room opened. Hanataro stepped out from behind the door, smiling at Renji.

"Renji-san!" He beamed. "Unohana-Taichou will see you now. It looks like he finally woke up."

Renji jumped up immediately at the news and followed Hanataro into the room. He could hear talking but only caught the tail end of it as he came in through the door.

"-Renji? Thats an odd name. Sounds like a scary guy though..."

Unohana-Taichou smiled as Renji growled at the comment. "Reno-kun, this is Abarai-Taichou. Hes the one who found you."

Renji stared at the man that sat in the bed before him. His forehead was wrapped and a small bandage was placed on his cheek. He wore no shirt so you could see the bandages that wrapped around his chest and waist. His right shoulder was also heavily packed and a bandage wrapped around his forearm. His hair was kept up in a thin pony tail but his bangs were spiked and looked unkempt.

"So your Renji, huh? Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be worse off than I already am." He extended a hand for Renji to shake and he did.

"Your welcome but really, don't worry 'bout it. There wasn't much else I could do..."

Unohana-Taichou gave a small sigh. Renji released the man's hand and watched him carefully to be sure if he truly was fine.

"_See. Told you he was okay."_

Renji ignored the nue and listened as the man continued.

"My name is Reno. I'm sorry, but if I had a last name, I wouldn't remember it."

This caught Renji off guard. "Wouldn't remember? Whats that suppose to mean?"

Unohana-Taichou took a step forward and began to explane. "It looks like, Reno-kun here, has lost all his previous memories, that is, other than his name. It may be due to the shock of dieing and being thrust into the soul society in such a manner as his but theres no way of knowing for sure. His memories may eventually return but it is going to take quite some time."

Renji's eyes grew a little wider at the news. "So what is it? Amnesia?"

"Not quite." Unohana-Taichou smiled softly. "Most souls that come to the soul society experience it. The thing is, they actually realize their dead. In fact, you experienced it when you first came here too, right Abarai-Taichou?"

Renji nodded slightly as he drifted his gaze towards her. Reno, however, didn't stop looking at him and this sent a wave of discomfort through out Renji's body.

"Reno-kun seems not to know a thing about where he is, what he is and who or what we are." Unohana continued. "And he wasn't brought here by konso like a normal soul. He seemed forced here."

Unohana-Taichou paused as she gazed at the clock above Reno's bed. She turned from Reno and Renji and began walking towards the door.

"I am needed else where. If Reno-kun needs anything please tend to his needs, Abarai-Taichou." Unohana opened the door and motioned Hanataro to come with her.

"Wait a second!" Renji shouted after her. "Your leaving me he-" Renji's words were cut off as Unohana-Taichou shut the door and proceeded, leaving a shocked Renji to stand puzzled in the middle of the room.

All went silent and eventually Renji turned back to look at Reno. He studied the man carefully and felt the same analysis be done in return. Reno wore an expressionless face which made him even harder to read. His dark eyes flickered back and fourth as he watched Renji with the same movements.

"You must be tired of standing."

Reno's voice shocked Renji and he met the man's eyes with his.

"Why don't you sit?" Reno patted to a chair that sat untouched next to his bed. Renji gave a small smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Thanks."

As Renji sat down, he felt himself being watched again. He turned back to Reno and tried to smile.

"So..."

Renji tried to speak but nothing came to mind. He racked his brain for something to talk about, anything to say, but in the end, he came up empty. Instead, he just studered and mumbled like an idiot.

"Um...So...I guess... er..."

"You don't have to say anything." Reno smiled, ending his useless babble.

Renji looked up at the man and realized his gaze had drifted downward to the floor. He tried to smile in return but it was half hearted and weak.

"Are you... Are you sure your alright?" Renji asked him, his eyes filled with concern.

"What, this? That what you worried 'bout?" Reno said, patting his chest where is was most heavily padded. "Of course! This is nothing! Don't worry 'bout it."

Renji snickered. "Well, nothing sure does look like it hurts. Stab to the back, slashed side, broken bones... Who knew nothing could be so painful?"

Reno snickered in return and sighed. "Yeah, yeah, okay I get it. 'Nuf with the let downs."

"Didn't mean for it to be a let down."

"I know. I'm just teasing ya! Lighten up will ya?" Reno gave Renji a nudge on the arm with his elbow and began flexing his arm. "See? Never better!"

Renji snickered again and smiled at the foolish gesture. "Boke. How would you know? Can't even remember last week."

Reno sighed but then chuckled a bit and put his arm back down beside him to rest on the bed. "Yeah, your right." He smiled meekly.

Silence engulfed the two again but this time, it wasn't so unnerving or filled with tension. Renji sighed a bit in relief and smiled. He turned away from Reno and began to gaze at the floor.

"_He doesn't seem so bad, this Reno guy."_

Renji smiled at the nue in his head and nodded.

_Yeah. Woulda been a shame to see him die._

"_Yes. And he didn't, thanks to you."_

_Please don't start that again._

Renji closed his eyes and rest his hands on his knees.

_All I did was drag the guy here. Its not like I actually saved his life or anything._

Zabimaru sighed again.

"_Your so stupid."_

_Then why hang around?_

"_Have nothing else to do."_

Renji snickered. "Boke..." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

Renji looked up at Reno and gave him his full attention.

"Ah, nothing. Just talking to myself."

Renji Smiled and Reno smiled back. Again, all was silent. Reno settled himself back into a laying position and yawned.

"Tired?" Renji asked as he looked at the clock. Eleven Thirty two. Was it really so late? Time flew by so fast...

"Yeah." Reno sighed. "Don't feel much up to sleeping though."

"Do you want me to stay?"

The question lingered in the air for a long time. Reno shut his eyes and rested his hands behind his head. Renji stood and watched him a while more before beginning to turn.

"Yeah." Reno mumbled. "But your probably tired so no."

Renji smiled. "Yeah." He yawned. "Gotta work in the mornin' unlike some people. Lucky dog."

Reno opened is eyes and looked up at him. "Hey! Not my fault!"

They both sported matching goofy grins that were plaster across their face.

Eventually, Renji turned to leave. He walked soundlessly through the room and to the door but stopped. He remembered something he forgot to tell Reno. Quickly, he spun back around and turned to the bed ridden man. He smiled at the shocked look on his face.

"Hey, when I found you, you called out for someone. You said 'Rude' and then passed out again. I don't know what it means but I thought it may help."

Reno's shocked face went to a happy one as a smile spread across his lips. "Thanks Renji."

"Hey, thats Abarai-Taichou to you."

The two of them smiled at each other again one last time. Renji turned and took a step towards the door. Suddenly, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Reno's question caught Renji by surprise and he turned back around. "Do...Do you want to see me tomorrow?"

Reno chuckled. "Your not good at giving a straight answer are you?"

"_Hes got ya there."_

Renji growled at the nue and ignored him further.

"Well, I'm sure I could work out something. I do have a bunch of paper work and everything, so..."

Reno smiled as he clasped Renji's hand in his. "Thanks Renji. Its nice to know I have at least one friend here."

Renji felt a blush creeping across his face at Reno's touch. He waited for Reno's hand to fall away before quickly turning away and making his way to the door, hiding his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go getting yourself into trouble until we can find out what to do with ya."

Renji opened the door and exited quickly, keeping forward and refusing to look back. Once he was out in the hall way, a snickering voice filled his mind and he growled.

"_Seems like you enjoyed his company just a bit too much, eh?"_

"Shut up!"

Renji tromped down the hall as he argued with Zabimaru for the third time that day. It was true though. For some reason, Renji felt that he could trust Reno and even though they had only met hours earlier and under strange circumstances, he felt as if he had become his friend. He scowled and bickered but in his heart, he smiled. For the first time in a long time, he was happy...

--------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ah! Chapter two is finally finished! I know its not great feat but LETS CELEBRATE!! Yay! Whose got the beer?! XD But seriously, this was kind of hard to write. I kept going back and changing dialog, adding sentences, deleting details, replacing words... I just couldn't seem to be satisfied with it. Even now, I'll probably go back and edit it a bit more until its to my liking. Well Reno and Renji finally met. Even though their whole scene was kinda short, I'm glad they actually had a warm first encounter. I don't care if they were out of character, this is my story and its for me so I'll do what I want with it! That said, I just love the ending! A blushing Renji equals a cute Renji! I just want to huggle and cuddle him, hes so cute! ... Sorry... Fan girl moment ... Well, I'm just happy I haven't had too much trouble with the story so far. I was going to make Renji kinda weary about Reno at first and think hes bothersome but I'm no good at that. Besides, Renji needs someone to comfort him when the strain of losing Ichigo becomes too much to bear. Well, until the next chapter! I gotta go finish watchin' Mind Freak! I love that show!


	4. Friendship

**Title: **Star Cross

Author: Tara Kitaide

Genre: Humor/Romance/Action/Angst

Rating: M for future yaoi scenes

Pairing: Reno/Renji

Spoilers: Well it takes place after the war with Aizen and all that jazz.

Summary: Death isn't death. "The end" doesn't always mean just that. Its the start of a new life, a new beginning.

Warning: Lots of violence, yaoi, character death and... yeah, yaoi.

Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be cool to own Bleach? Damn, I'd be rich...

Distribution: Too lazy to post this else where.

**Chapter 3**

Friendship

Reno watched silently as Renji stomped out of the room, his last sentence still lingering in the air around him. He waited until the Taichou's foot steps no longer lingered in the hall before letting out a long in held breath. Reno sighed and sank back into the pillow. The tail end of Renji's sentence seemed to stick to him the most.

_...till we can figure out what to do with ya._

Reno stared at the ceiling. The little light in the room came from the waxing crescent that hovered endlessly in the sky.

"What happened?" Reno asked aloud, breaking the stiff, sickening silence that surrounded him. "Did I say something wrong or...?"

His voice trailed off as he turned his head to look out the window above his bed.

"He said he'd be back tomorrow but... Would it bother him having to come back?"

Again, a stiff silence filled the room, suffocating him, grabbing hold and refusing to let go. He turned on his side, irking as a wave of pain engulfed him. A breeze drifted in through the window, brushing across his face and carrying with it, flower petals.

Reno grasped one of the tiny pink petals and examined it. He rubbed it between his fingers and against his cheek. It was cool and soft, like Renji's hand had been. He sighed at the thought.

"Were not even close. He just saved me is all. Sure I owe him but its not like were best buds or anything."

Reno thought back to his previous words. He called Renji his friend, smiled at him, thanked him, laughed with him...

"Maybe thats why..."

Reno tried to finish and collect his thoughts but his eyes drooped and his mind was weary. He closed his eyes to the sight of the tiny petal he clutched desperately and felt as his mind slowly drifted off to sleep.

_I really want to see him again..._

-/-/-/-

Work was murder.

Renji was constantly distracted by thoughts of loosing Ichigo, both as a friend and possible lover, which lead to depression and lack of concentration. Lack of a fukutaichou was also a problem. There was no one working below him to help thin out the ever growing stack of papers that littered his office. He groaned at the thought of the ever piling mountains. No matter how hard he worked all day, the stacks never seemed to budge. When they faltered even slightly, Renji would return the next morning to find more had been added and so began his cycle of pain staking bordem which engulfed the majority of his day.

It felt good to actually be able to walk around after hours hunched over his desk. He felt as his bones popped and his muscles worked out their kinks, letting out a long satisfying sigh.

He felt good.

It wasn't just the satisfaction of leaving his hellish office after hours of humane torture but the warm feeling that crept through his body as he thought of visiting his new found friend. He had a great deal of a surprise for him and couldn't wait to set it in motion. He went over it with Ikkaku and Hisagi that morning and they both agreed to help.

He patted his chest to make sure the bundle he placed there was still indeed there and gave a sigh of relief when it was.

It wasn't long before he stopped in front of the red head's room. He reached for the door handle and turned it quietly in case the other was sleeping. Thankfully, he wasn't.

"Yo!" Reno raised his hand in greeting as Renji walked in.

"Hey." Renji grinned, walking over to him. "You feel any better?"

Reno flexed his arm and swung his legs out out from under the bed sheets, letting them dangle a moment before firmly planting them on the ground. "Yep! Much better now! That Unohana lady sure can work miracles!"

Renji chuckled at the comment. He obviously had no idea how _scary_ Unohana-Taichou could be.

"Good! 'Cause were leaving."

Reno blinked a moment, a dumbfound look plastered across his face as he comprehended Renji's words.

"Were... leaving?"

"Yep! Here." Renji took the bundle out of his Shihakusho and tossed it to Reno who caught it in mid flight.

"I wasn't quite sure what size you were but by lookin' at ya, I figured your about my height and size. It might be a little big but its only for tonight so whats it matter?"

Reno held up the bundle of cloth and realized it was a light blue, plain hakama. He studied the odd article of clothing before looking back at Renji, a questionable look in his eyes.

"Okay, whats all this about?"

Renji's smile turned into a cocky grin as Reno studied him carefully.

"Don't worry, we ain't gonna rape ya or nutin'. Just get dressed and we can start heading out."

Reno let this sentence play over many times in his mind. Something seemed to stick out at him and quickly he addressed the mater.

"We...?" He echoed.

"Ah! Whoops! Sorry, but I can't say anymore than that. Just get up and get dressed so we can go. The sooner we get there the better. That is... if you can even stand up."

Reno returned Renji's smug look at the challenge.

"Oh is that so? Well your in luck, I can stand just fine."

Reno proved his point by standing up from his resting position and gave a triumphant smirk. He took a step toward Renji and lost his footing almost immediately. Before he could be allowed to fall face first into the ground, a pair of strong arms wrapped their way around him and caught him mid flight.

Reno looked up at Renji, a nervous grin replacing his previous one. "Heh...just my walking that needs a little work."

Renji sighed and then flashed a toothy grin. "Well, just take it one step at a time."

It was a moment before Reno realized the position he and Renji were in. He blushed as the arms surrounding his lean frame began suddenly apparent when they tightened their grip. Reno looked up at Renji and gazed into his dark eyes. Renji stared back, a blush quickly creeping up his nose as well.

It felt like forever until Reno pulled away and turned his back quickly.

"I...I'll just get dressed now then..."

Renji turned his back, hiding his own embarrassment and shielding himself from the changing man. He felt as his blush spread. Had he been holding him just now? Renji frowned as a snickering voice filled his mind.

"_Aw... More boyfriend troubles I see?"_

_Shut up! Its not like that and you know it!_

Renji's secluded argument with the nue was cut short as a hand patted his shoulder lightly.

"Um...Renji?"

Renji turned around to find a blushing Reno still simply dressed in the pants he was found with, while clutching the hakama to his chest.

"What? What is it?" Renji asked at the childish manner in which Reno presented himself.

Reno averted his gaze and stared at the ground sheepishly. "Well..." He paused before holding the hakama out to Renji. "I...I don't really know how to... put... this on..."

Renji stared dumbfound at Reno for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing.

"H-Hey! Quit laughing!" Reno punched Renji lightly in the arm to shut him up as he wined.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Renji gasped between laughs.

Renji punched himself mentally for not making any sort of connection sooner. It was no surprise Reno wouldn't know a thing about how to wear such an old thing as a hakama. When he arrived, he was in a dark suite and light button up shirt. He wore dark boots upon arrival, much like the kind Ichigo wore. In fact, his whole appearance was rather modern and would make anyone in Seireitei believe he was human at first glance. With coming from such a modern world, of course he wouldn't know. Even so, with his memory gone, it might not have mattered so much if he knew or not in the first place...

"Hey! You gonna help me or not?"

Renji snapped out of his thoughts at the sudden sound of Reno's frustrated voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Come here, I'll show you how its done."

Renji paused momentarily at his own words and winced.

_Geez, that sounded suggestive..._

"_And you say I have a dirty mind."_

_You _live_ in my mind._

"_And what does that say about you?"_

Renji growled and ignored the nue, taking the folds of the hakama top that draped over Reno's shoulders. He tried to concentrate but his eyes drifted lazily over Reno exposed and well built chest. He cursed mentally and then shook his head. Maybe if he talked his way through this it would help...

"Okay, first, fold the right side over the left."

"Wait, your left or my left?"

"Yours...er...no, mine."

"So, my left over my right?" Reno took the folds and placed them over each other.

"Yeah. Okay, now, take off your pants and get the bottom half."

Reno paused for a moment before reaching behind him to grab the bottom piece. He slipped his pants off and much to Renji's relief, he wore boxers.

"Okay, now slip them on..."

Renji allowed Reno to balance himself on his shoulder while he stepped into the lose bottoms. Renji helped Reno tuck the top into the bottom pants and tie the obi around his waist. After some retying and straightening, Reno finally managed to wear the hakama successfully.

Renji examined it and tugged at the sleeves before smiling.

"Looks good on ya. Not too lose ether."

Reno smiled before taking Renji's arm and leading him out of the door. "Ready?"

"As I'll eve be."

Reno smiled at Renji before a thought suddenly recurred to him. Renji was mad yesterday, wasn't he? But now he was accompanying Reno to some unknown location. A "surprise" he had prepared prior to his recent visit. Reno began to ponder the possibility. Maybe they were going to dinner? No. Renji had stated "We" before, meaning more than just the two of them were involved.

Reno decided to wait it out and just followed close behind Renji until they arrived to the mystery destination. Everything seemed rather calm as they walked down the hard wood corridors. Not many people passed and when foot steps could be heard coming up from behind, Renji tensed and immediately looked over his shoulder, cheeking to see who it was. Reno noticed this after a few times of the repeated, nervous, action.

"Hey, why do you keep doing that?"

Renji glanced down at Reno, that is, as far as he had to. Reno wasn't much shorter than him, just by a few inches. When standing back to back, Reno's head was just slightly above Renji's neck, their shoulders almost even, cut short by a few inches. He was taller than Ichigo, Renji noted, but not by much.

"Doing what?" Renji asked innocently. Suddenly, another set of footsteps came rushing down the hall and immediately, Renji looked back. When he noticed it was just an unseated fourth division member, he turned back and sighed.

"That!" Reno snapped. "Your acting awfully sneaky!"

Renji smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I have no idea what your talking about."

Reno glared up at him before sighing and averting his gaze forward to watch where he was walking once more. "I'm not suppose to be out and about yet, am I?"

Reno watched as Renji cringed after he spoke. A smirk began to tug at the corners of his mouth. _Bingo._

"Ah! Wait Renji! I just thought of something!"

Reno grabbed Renji by the arm, halting his movement. He turned back around and acted as if he were starting to head back, releasing Renji.

"I don't think Unohana-Taichou would appreciate it if I just up and left. Let me go tell her before we leave-"

"No!"

Renji grabbed Reno by the arm and spun him around before he could even take a step. Reno looked back at Renji, a smug look spread wide across his face.

"Oh? Why not? You don't want to worry Unohana-Taichou, though, do you?"

Renji tried to suppress the growl in his throat but it was no use. He looked away from Reno and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him down the hall way. Reno took a few steps before planting his feet firmly on the ground and refusing to budge.

"Whats wrong? You act like you don't want her to know."

Renji growled again before muttering something barely audible. Reno's ears perked and his grin grew wider.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Renji growled before turning to meet Reno. He glared ferociously at him before grumbling and opening his mouth to speak.

"I said, You sure are stubborn for a sick person!" Renji raised his voice more then necessary for Reno to hear. He turned back around, crossing his arms and scowling. "Lets just go already, were probably already late."

Reno watched as Renji started to take off again, not bothering to inform the other man of his noncooperation.

Renji stopped half way down the hall when he realized Reno wasn't with him. He turned back around and glared at the sick redhead. He stormed back to where he stood, an annoyed scowl spread across his face. He stood, hovering over the man, glaring down at him.

"Don't make me carry you." He warned.

Reno snickered and then put his hands to his face as if worried or scared. "Oh no! Please don't hurt me Abarai-Taichou! I'll do what ever you say!" He mocked in a high tone.

That was the last straw.

"Thats it! Come on!" Renji picked up Reno by the waist and flung him over his shoulder, stomping down the hall, turning heads at the ridiculous sight.

"Hey! No fair, I'm ill! Let me down!"

Reno kicked his feet franticly and pounded his fist into Renji's back. Renji wrapped his free arm around Reno's legs, pinning them and keeping them from possibly kicking him in the face.

"Obviously not too ill if you can struggle like that. Now shut up, were here."

Reno was too busy struggling to realize they had long sense left the fourth division relief station and now stood in front of a flight of stairs that led up to an apartment. He looked up in amazement as Renji let him down.

"How...How'd we get here-"

"So fast?" Renji smirked as he finished Reno's sentence for him. "Its called shunpo. I'll tell you about it some other time. For now, lets just enjoy ourselves!"

They made their way up the stares, Reno faster than Renji. He was eagerly awaiting when the shinigami finally joined him. He tapped his foot impatiently and leaned against the railing. He gave a half sigh, half grumble as he waited for Renji to open the door.

"It was open you know."

Reno said nothing and just followed behind Renji. When they opened the door, there was nothing but darkness. The only thing Reno noticed was the strong stench of alcohol that crashed down on him like a wave the moment he walked in. He reached out immediately, reaching for a light switch. When he found it, he switched it. He never expected what came next.

"SURPRISE!!"

Reno jumped at the sudden greeting accompanied by the blinding light and party poppers. His gaze began to drift across the room from person to person. Many decorations were set up throughout the tiny apartment as well as a large banner that hung from one corner of the room to the other and said in bold dark letters, "Welcome".

Reno blinked at the grinning and cheering crowd that inspected him and then looked over at Renji who beamed at him. It was a moment before he realized the large grin spread across the shinigami's face and then, realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You planed this all along, didn't you?"

Renji chuckled. "Yep!"

Suddenly, Reno found himself being dragged over to the large group of people by a pair of strong hands but when he looked over, they weren't Renji's. Reno looked at the tall bald man that dragged him along while smirking at him.

"So your Reno, eh?"

Reno nodded in response and soon found himself being plopped on to the couch. A dull wave of pain was sent throughout his body he barely noticed it. He was still in a bit of a dazed and shocked state. He looked around again at the bright decorations and large banner. Loud music pumped through the speakers as he gawked at his surroundings.

_Renji did all this...? For me...?_

Reno was soon snapped out of his thoughts as two skinny, pail arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and two very large, what felt like pillows, mushed up against his head. He gave out a startled yelp as he was held closer to his "attacker" and cuddled like a fuzzy animal.

"Oh my God, Renji! Hes so cute!"

Reno let out a sigh of relief as he was released from the death grip and the person jumped in front of him, squatting down to his level. The woman had long wavy blonde hair and large blue eyes. She smiled at Reno as she examined him, eying him up and down. What Reno thought were pillows were in fact the lady's boobs and they were big. Really big.

"Hey! My name is Matsumoto Rangiku but just call me Matsumoto!"

Not to Reno's surprise, the woman also appeared very bubbly. Reno smiled in politeness and extended a hand to be shook.

"Yeah, its nice to meet you. I'm Re- HEY!"

Reno's hand shake wasn't returned and instead he was hugged again by the large breasted woman. This time, his face was buried in her chest as she cuddled him and shouted.

"Aw! Hes even polite! Its so cute! Renji, you have to let me borrow him!"

Reno's protests were muffled against her chest. He felt as a blush crept across his face out of embarrassment and lack of breath. His oxygen supply was running short so he lifted his arms and flailed them before finding the strength to push the woman away with a gasp for air.

"Hey! Don't tease him like that Rangiku!"

Reno felt as a familiar hand patted his shoulder and the owner took a seat next to him.

"Yeah. Besides, we all know hes Renji's anyway. After all he did save the guy."

Renji growled and glared at the owner of the comment. Reno looked over too only to be met with the same bald headed man that sat him down earlier. He flashed a cocky grin over at Renji and snickered. Soon his expression changed into a neutral frown as he looked over at Reno.

"So you gonna introduce us to this kid or what?"

Renji growled at him before turning to Reno and patting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Reno, _thats_ Madarame Ikkaku. The bald dude with a temper."

The next thing Renji knew, a capped bottle of sake was being tossed at his head. Reno watched as he caught it with great speed and skill before tossing it back to the angry bald man.

"Hey guys, calm down. Were here to have a good time."

Reno looked over at the new voice. The owner was a man, close in age to Renji, who slumped in a plush arm chair while he looked on in amusement. His hair was short, black, and spiked. A long band stretched from his right cheek and ended just over his nose. Bellow it was the number Sixty-Nine tattooed on his face and the tattoo on his neck resembled a dog collar and matched the one on his arm.

Renji smiled and waved his hand at the man before speaking. "This is Hisagi Shuuhei. Hes one of the better ones here. He shouldn't give you too much trouble."

Hisagi scoffed and turned his head. "What ever..."

Renji smirked but soon after groaned as he felt someone sit down on the opposite side of him. He sighed and the grip on Reno's shoulder tightened.

"And I'm sure _this person_ doesn't need any introduction."

Reno looked over Renji's shoulder and gulped, immediately ducking back. Rangiku smiled deviously over at him and clung to Renji's arm.

"Aw! Come on, Renji! Your so mean!" Rangiku stuck out her lower lip and pouted. "Besides, you owe me."

Renji jumped and turned to her while trying desperately to push her off.

"I do not! What for!"

Rangiku leaned forward and whispered loudly in Renji's ear, obviously aware of everyone's listening ears.

"You know." She smiled suggestively. "For last night."

Renji felt his face flush as he tried to push the woman off. Reno felt as a blush spread across his face as well at the blonde's words and put his hands to his face.

"Don't say shit like that when it ain't true! You stupid girl!"

Rangiku pretended to be hurt as she stood up and stomped on Renji's foot. Renji cried out in pain and began chasing after the bubbly woman, cursing and threatening her life.

Reno let his hands fall on his lap and he stared at them, a spectrum of emotion swirling through him. He felt frustrated but embarrassed and something else... he couldn't quite place it but he was sure of the emotion. It seemed to shine brighter than any of the others.

Then, there was another hand on his shoulder and someone was sitting down next to him.

"Don't mind her. Shes just looking for some fun. Poor girl can't help herself."

Reno looked over at the gentle voice. A man (or was it a woman?) looked at him with sparkling eyes. He smiled kindly and flipped his short black hair back before continuing.

"I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika. I guess I have to introduce myself considering Renji-kun has his hands full at the moment." He extended a hand to be shook and Reno took it.

"T-Thanks. Things sure do seem crazy around here."

Yumichika giggled (wait, he _giggled_?) and beamed at Reno.

"Yes, things sure can get a little hectic when we all get together like this. And its only natural everyone would be excited at the arrival of a new potential friend."

Reno nodded and both of them turned back to watch the childish display. Renji was just chucking an empty bottle at Rangiku when Ikkaku joined in the fun and brought his wooden sword into play. Hisagi was sitting by, watching the display as he took another swig from a bottle and cursed them under his breath.

"You have to admit. If anything, they're entertaining."

Reno chuckled and nodded. He watched as his redhead friend moved with speed and accuracy as he tossed miscellaneous items with an accuracy unrivaled. He must have been gawking because Yumichika had to snap his fingers to wake him up.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry! Did you say something?"

Yumichika smiled and patted his back before handing him a bottle of Sake.

"It was nothing in particular. I was just commenting on what a liking Renji-kun has taken to you."

Reno blinked at Yumichika in disbelief before gaining the other man's attention. Yumichika realized the blank stares and turned back to him.

"What? Its true. Your all he ever talks about. You should have seem him today. You were all he talked about non-stop. Got kind of annoying after awhile."

Reno marveled at this stunning revelation. Renji spoke about him? Why? What did he say? Reno looked back at the spiky haired red head and watched him move again. He felt his heart skip a beat and his face became hot again.

"_These guys sure do know how to embarrass me every half second around here..."_

Renji chased Rangiku a bit more before stopping and catching his breath, cursing under his breath. The next thing he knew, she was behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping on his back. Reno's heart began to race again and the spectrum of emotions returned. Then, without warning, Rangiku kissed Renji on the cheek and that shining emotion burned brighter.

Reno had to suppress a growl as he watched the girl be flung off Renji's back a pursued again. He remained silent for a moment, feeling his emotions surge through him before he gave out a small gasp and jumped a little. What he was feeling wasn't frustration or anger. Not even embarrassment. No, Reno was jealous. Jealous of Rangiku... over Renji.

-/-/-/-

**A/N: **Oh my Gawd! I'm so sorry this took so long to get to you guys but considering I only have, like, two reviewers, I guess its not that sorely missed. Yeah. I'm just a lazy bum. Sorry for taking so long. Just had a bit of writers block but its all good now! Guess I have my special miso ramen to thank for that. XD Ah, well. Lets see... about the chapter... well, I feel like I'm rushing things a bit but you guys seem to like it so I guess its all good. I'm going to be re-uploading the other chapters just because there were a few things I noticed and felt I needed to fix. Well, until next time. This chapter was longer than any of the others 'cause you had to wait so damn long. Sorry for that!


	5. Emotions

**Title: **Star Cross

**Author: **Tara Kitaide

**Genre: **Humor/Romance/Action/Angst

**Rating:** M for future yaoi scenes

**Pairing:** Reno/Renji

**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war with Aizen and all that jazz.

**Summary:** Death isn't death. "The end" doesn't always mean just that. Its the start of a new life, a new beginning.

**Warning:** Lots of violence, yaoi, character death and... yeah, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Wouldn't it be cool to own Bleach? Damn, I'd be rich...

**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this else where.

**Chapter 4**

Emotions

Reno had never been so drunk.

His head pounded, his vision blurred, his senses dulled and his mind became a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Never had he felt so wasted. Then again, never did he remember being waisted. He pushed the thought aside and focused on looking around the room. The party was over, much to his relief. He didn't think he could take much more. Everyone was waving and groaning at him as they left, with the exception of Matsumoto who felt it necessary to tackle him again.

He slumped down on the sofa and managed a weary smile at the departing guests. When no one was in sight and he heard the click of the door latching, Reno sighed. Renji soon fell down next to him and sighed as well. They were both silent before Renji turned to Reno and smiled.

"Enjoy yourself?"

Reno tried best to turn his head without the feeling of it exploding to look at Renji. When he did, he gave out an elongated sigh and returned the smile.

"Yeah. It was fun. Despite the current after effect..."

Renji chuckled and turned his head back as he closed his eyes.

"You'll get use to it..."

Reno nodded but as soon as he did, a sharp pain striked his brain. He growled and put his hand to his head, leaning down and resting on Renji's shoulder. Renji looked back at him, his eyes slightly wide.

"What are you...?"

"I'm tired. Shut up."

Reno scowled but it was soon replaced with a smile as he gripped Renji's arm with both hands and clung to it. He sighed and nudged the muscular arm before settling back down and drifting off.

Renji smiled at the content look on Reno's face as he slept. He wrestled out of the sleeping red head's grasp and wrapped his arm around his lean shoulders as the smaller man rested his head on Renji's chest. Renji looked down at Reno and paused.

Reno wore a light smile on his soft face as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Renji's waist. He gave a muffled groan into the shinigami's chest and his grin widened. His hair was messy and stuck out of its hold at every which way. The hakama was now even looser on his shoulders and threatened to fall off.

Renji's heart skipped a beat and a faint blush spread across his face. Before he could even stop himself or think about what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed Reno's cheek lightly.

Renji pulled back away and immediately began to panic.

_Did... Did I just...?_

"_Told you."_

_Shut up!!!_

Renji tried to suppress the nue but to no avail.

"_Don't start it. _Your_ the one who kissed _him_."_

_I...! I did not! I'm just... I'm just drunk!_

"Right... blame the alcohol... This kiss has nothing to do with the fact that you lo-"

_Don't you dare finish that sentence!!!_

Many thoughts and feelings began to storm through Renji's mind, most of them of Ichigo. He covered his mouth with his hand and retched. His eyes narrowed and glistened. The thought of Ichigo reminded him of his unrequited love for the boy which sent a wave of pain throughout his body, shocking his heart. His throat tightened and his chest began to feel compressed. He found himself clutching tighter to Reno, now with both arms.

_It's not fair..._

Even though Renji knew he could never force Ichigo to love him and that it wasn't like he was expected to, he couldn't help but feel betrayed and abandoned. Tears began to sting Renji's eyes and he fought them back, if not for the sake of his pride but he the sleeping redhead in his arms.

_Everyone... Everyone I love is slowly being thrust away from me..._

Renji suppressed a sob and rest his head on Reno's. Renji almost jumped out of his skin when the smaller man grumbled and spoke.

"Rude... Rufus..."

Renji looked down at Reno and noticed the man's brows furrowing and a deep frown crossing his lips. He wiggled in Renji's arms and grumbled again. Renji noticed tears forming in Reno's eyes and threatening to spill over. Renji quickly wiped them away and stroked the man's hair, whispering soothing and calming things in his ear. Renji shut his eyes and tried to pretend Reno was Ichigo for a moment. Upon realizing his thoughts, Renji napped his eyes open and scolded himself. It was selfish and wrong to try and take advantage of Reno like that.

Renji sighed and nuzzled Reno's hair before shutting his eyes again, this time following Reno into his sake induced dreams.

-/-/-/-

Reno was standing, or more likely floating in nothingness. It was white and bright, almost blinding. Reno looked down and discovered he was in the cloths they found him in, a dark suit and plain white button up shirt. He felt something in the palm of his hand and he held it up to his face, examining the pole-like weapon he clutched to.

Reno turned it in his hands for several moments before looking back around at his surroundings. He turned around to look behind him but again there was nothing, no one.

"Hello?"

No answer.

Then, here was suddenly a twinge of pain in his arm.

Reno looked down at his arm and it was slashed. He gasped slightly before gripping the wound, blood trickling over his hand. He looked around again and this time there was a pain in his side. He looked down, fearing the worse. His side was cut now as well. He gave out a straggled cry for someone, anyone to answer and all he got in return were more wounds.

The torture went on for several more moments before pausing momentarily. Reno took his chance. Gripping the weapon tightly, he swung it wildly through the air as he shouted.

"Where are you?! Show yourself!"

After several minutes of fruitless labor, Reno lowered the weapon and prepared for the worst. He didn't expect what was to come next.

An intense and blinding pain shocked his body as he clutched his chest. He looked down in horror at the gaping wound in his chest, shuddering and gasping as the pain engulfed his senses. He gave out a cry and fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

The next thing he knew, he was being lifted and then, a sent filled his nose that he had come to know quite well.

_Renji..._

-/-/-/-

Reno woke with a loud gasp, sucking in air as if he had almost drowned. He huffed and immediately put a hand to his chest where the wound had been, only to feel the bandages surrounding his still fresh wound. He leaned back and felt his head connect with a pillow. It was only then that he realized the warm blanket draped over him and the fact that he was on the couch, still in Renji's home.

He sat up and leaned against the pillow as Renji came scurrying in the room, running to his side.

"Are you okay? I heard screaming. Did your wound reopen?"

Renji placed one hand on Reno's back and another on his chest as he examined his bandages. His shoulder wound was red with blood but the rest seemed to be fine. Renji gave a sigh of relief and the worry soon left his eyes.

Reno smiled weakly at him before putting a hand on his shoulder to help calm the shinigami.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Just... a nightmare was all..."

Renji nodded and removed his hand from Reno's shoulder.

"I was making breakfast. If your hungry, we can eat, then I'll change your bandage."

It was Reno's turn to nod as his smile widened but at the same time softened. "Thank you, Renji."

Renji's signature goofy grin spread across his face as he put his hand on Reno's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Your injured and weak. I think a lot of people would do the same if they were in my position."

Reno shook his head and his smile slowly turned into a frown. When he opened his eyes and looked back at Renji, Renji was surprised to see what he found there. Reno's eyes were dark and sullen, flashing an array of emotions. Everything from sadness to understanding and even longing shone on the younger man's face. Renji shrugged back a bit and waited for the redhead to say something.

"No. I mean it. You act like its no big deal, but it is. You barely know me but still you've done so much for me. I mean, you saved me, first of all, and then you were so kind to me and let me borrow your cloths and you threw that party and..." Reno paused and took Renji's hand in his. "Its all a little unbelievable that you're doing all of this for me. Really, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me"

Renji's face had become straight and expressionless throughout Reno's speech. He watched the play of emotion on Reno's face. The way his brilliant blue eyes shimmered, how soft and gentle his hands were around his... Reno's movements and gestures were soft and fluid, the way his skin felt, the small distant half smile he always gave him. It reminded him much of...

Renji pushed the thought out of his mind and focused back on Reno. He began scolding himself for comparing His new friend with his lost one. It was true, Reno was much like Ichigo. Not in the way he looked but in the way he spoke, moved, felt.

Renji sighed and closed his eyes, bowing his head. He removed his hand from Reno's grasp and stood with his back to the smaller man. After a few moments, he looked over a Reno and gave a weak sad smile.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

Renji then walked into the kitchen, leaving Reno to watch as he left. When Renji was gone, Reno let out a long withheld breath and felt a blush creep up his nose. He clutched his hands to his chest and his heart felt as if it dropped to the bottom of the ocean. His eyes narrowed as thought suddenly reoccurred to him.

_I made him upset again..._

The first time it was when Renji stormed out of his hospital room but that sounded like it was agitation and stress than anything else. But this time...

Reno remembered how sad and lost Renji looked. Like he was confused, fighting a battle he was surely losing. Then there was the sense of longing and pain on his face. Reno's heart wrenched, sending a sharp pain throughout his body.

_Why can't he just tell me whats wrong? Maybe he doesn't trust me enough. I mean, I said it myself! We only just met and all, but still... I wish... that he would open up and tell me whats wrong. I can't stand seeing him so hurt and... lost..._

Reno sighed and gathered himself, fixing his hair and straightening his kimono before breathing deeply and then following Renji into the kitchen.

-/-/-/-

It had been one week sense then. Eventually, Reno was released and, having no place to stay, he moved in with Renji. Of course, they were both chewed out by Unohana that day. They both had forgotten Reno's absence and were paying for it even now. Reno working for the fourth division while Renji was at the office, and Renji would do the same on his time off. It was cruel but they bared with it.

All was well between the two, if not quiet. Renji often smiled and laughed with Reno, but as Reno had noted, his smiles were empty and never true. Renji continued to suppress any thoughts or feelings that came up and as a result, he found himself becoming more cold and distant with every passing day. His position as capitan didn't help and just piled on the stress and physical demand. Renji wasn't Renji anymore. He was slowly becoming a cold and empty shell but at the same time, part of that was being ward off by some small but new warmth in his life. He came to realize this warmth was Reno, and it scared him.

Renji found himself waking up in the middle of the night just to gaze at Reno's sleeping form and hold his hand, clinging to him like his life depended on it. It was childish and pathetic but Renji couldn't help it. He even cried once, but whenever he felt the urge, he suppressed it. The one time he did, Reno almost woke up and he didn't want to show the man his weakness. No mater what Renji did, Reno always seemed to bring up thoughts of Ichigo for him. There were sometimes where he felt free and relieved, forgetting about his problems and worries but it never lasted and again, he found himself back in his mindless state.

Reno was trying his best to relieve Renji of the problems that haunted him frequently. He was around him as much as possible and was always making him smile, even if it wasn't true. When Renji thought Reno was sleeping, he would cling to him and once he even cried. Reno couldn't bring himself to face Renji when he was in such a state. I pained him enough to think Renji would believe he would think he was weak. But when Renji felt it necessary to cling to him, so desperately and sorrowful, it made Reno feel like he had just become some large burden that added to the weight on Renji's shoulders.

Bit by bit, Reno started collecting clues and hints, trying to find the source of Renji's pain. When Renji cried that one time, he would whimper a name. "Ichigo". Reno asked Yumichika about that name once but all he told him was he was someone who was very close to Renji and nothing more. Not his age, how he looked, not even if he was alive or dead. If this Ichigo was someone close to Renji and he had died, then Reno could understand but that didn't seem the case. So Reno searched and wait. Waited until he would find out or hopefully, Renji told him himself.

-/-/-/-

It was late.

Renji was sitting by the futon on his floor where Reno slept. As usual, he gripped Reno's hand and watched the man sleep peacefully. In these moments, he felt a certain numbness. Like all his thoughts and emotions were dulled and it didn't hurt quite as much. They were still there, they just didn't scream as loud but as a result, whenever these moments ended, the thoughts and feelings would course through his body, screaming louder than ever and so strong they made him wretch.

Renji was silent, sitting on his feet as he knelled beside the smaller man. He watched Reno's chest rise and fall with each deep breath he took, a sense of relief overcoming him with every breath the smaller man took. He tightened his grip on Reno's hand and his eyes narrowed. This wasn't good for him. He knew it but sometimes this was also the only thing that could ease his tired mind.

He muttered Ichigo's name and felt a sense of dread overcome him. He would be off to the human world tomorrow, he was scheduled to stay for a month and having no where to stay, he was sure to bunk at Urahara Shoten which meant an encounter with Ichigo was inevitable.

Reno groaned and tossed in his sleep a bit. This time he really was asleep, unlike the many other times Renji held his hand. He started tossing a bit more, whimpering as tears formed in his closed eyes.

"Cloud... Tifa... Yuffie..."

This wasn't abnormal. Reno often muttered these names in his sleep, along with many others that were unfamiliar to Renji's ears. Renji assumed they were the names of people he loved which meant his memories must have been returning. When he asked Unohana about it, she agreed and told Renji never to disturb Reno and let his memories flow back into him gradually. So Renji waited. He watched and waited till the day Reno got his memories back.

_And then when he remembers... He'll just thank me with that big grin of his and leave. Then I'll be alone again... I'll be alone..._

Renji suppressed the thought and, using his free hand, touched Reno's forehead. He would do this whenever Reno became distraught. He smoothed the others hair back and stroked it, whispering things to him, even though he knew Reno couldn't hear. Reno opened his mouth and breathed heavily before mouthing something, barely loud enough for Renji to hear. Renji leaned closer, hoping to catch it a second time. Unfortunately, he did.

"Renji..."

Renji felt his heart skip a beat as Reno's hand tightened its grip on his. Renji was about to pull back when he realized the red head wasn't finished.

"I'm...sorry... So sorry, Renji..."

Tears rolled down the sleeping redhead's cheeks as a small sob escaped from his throat and he rolled onto his side, gripping the pillow. Renji stopped and gazed down at Reno, his eyes widened. His heart hammered and wrenched in his chest as his head began to pound.

"Sorry...? For what...?"

Renji's question went unanswered, though it wasn't like he expected it to be answered. It was several more moments of silent sobs and endless staring until he gazed at the clock and sighed. It was late. He reluctantly pulled himself away from the redhead, releasing his hold on his hand. Reno muttered in objection but was soon silent again and clutched his pillow. Renji lay himself down in his own bed and once again sighed.

He would be in the human world tomorrow with Reno, everyday trying to avoid Ichigo. Unohana suggested taking Reno in case of finding something that would trigger his memory. Renji agreed. He didn't know if he could stand a month alone like that. He sinked into the pillows and closed his eyes, waiting for the screaming thoughts to come and when they did, he buried his face in the pillow and cried.

-/-/-/-

**A/N:** OMG!! I can't BELIEVE how emotional this is getting! Sorry this chapter was so boring. I just wanted to move things along a bit so I had to move the story ahead by a week or so. Now that Renji is going to the human world, what fate will befall our two sexy redheads?! Okay, enough with dramatics but seriously!!! You people need to let me know your reading! I got like, ONE review for the last chapter and only like, THREE people who actually read this! Please people! If you do read this drabble, LET ME KNOW! I'm thinking of abandoning this or just using the plot for an IchiRen story so HURRY! LET ME KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!!!


	6. I'm sorry

Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know this is not abandoned nor is my other work. I'm working on a new chapter but it's hard with everything else going on in life right now. As it stands, I'll be finishing Unrequited Love, then Forsaken, then Confessions and forever and then Deception. After that, it goes to Never Alone and Star Cross. I'm sorry again. Please be patient with me.


End file.
